


Lucky

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Series: Canon Spuffy Poetry [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Albatross!, Biblical References, Death, Emptiness, Episode: s06e09 Smashed, Evil, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Literary References & Allusions, Loathing, Love, Lust, Poetry, Sonnets, Vampires, What Doesn't Kill You Can Still Seriously Mess You Up, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet for a house torn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Your eyes, in that moment, confess wonder.  
You know the meaning of apocalypse.  
Revelation shakes your soul like thunder.  
The Truth blots out the sun in full eclipse.

Oh fair foulness! Oh sweet, glorious dark!  
You cry for Death. You feel his cold embrace.  
At Joppa lies a ship, and you embark.  
While plaster crumbles, blood screams; thought gives place.

Down here, below, beneath, you come alone.  
The pitch, the roll, the crashing; just the wind.  
No man, no soul, no person hears you moan.  
Here in the dark alone, this means an end.

You call; the creature comes, no thought of cost.  
The dice land on the deck, but Death has lost.


End file.
